1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter-type club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a putter-type club head having a multiple weighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a putter is described in Schmidt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,068, for a Golf Putter With Dished Bottom Surfaces. Schmidt discloses a putter composed of a single cast material and having a hollow interior.
Another example is Uebelhor, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,484, for a Golf Putter Head. Uebelhor discloses a putter head with a U-shaped body and a block within the middle. The block has a lower specific gravity than the U-shaped body.
Yet another example is Rose et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,412 for a Golf Club, Particularly A Putter. The Rose patent discloses a center portion composed of a light metal material and the heel and toe portions composed of heavier metals. The metals are forged or cast to create the putter head.
Another example is Fernandez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,616 for a Golf Club. Fernandez discloses a lightweight composite material molded to a hard, high density material for distribution of mass. Fernandez discloses a composite shell with a high density insert composed of tungsten or some other high density material.
Alternative alignment means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,798, entitled Golf Club And Head Including Alignment Indicators, assigned to the Callaway Golf (the assignee of the Present Application), which pertinent parts are hereby incorporated by reference. The alignment means assists a golfer in properly aiming a golf ball toward a hole when putting. Alternative alignment means, including a large white strip may be utilized in the present invention.